The Lost
by yorozuyagaren
Summary: Strictly a working title. Based on the book and my interpretations thereof. Margaret's daughter is orphaned and has a nighttime visitor who brings her to a place where she'll never be lonely again. I need people to submit characters for Lost Boys.
1. Elizabeth Daughter of Margaret

I am posting this because it is a dream story, and everyone knows that dream stories take priority. It won't be very long, and as soon as I get bored with this story, I'll go back and work on some of my other ones.

By the way, the title is a working title only, and if anyone has a better idea for one, please let me know via review or email, as you like.

* * *

The Lost 

Chapter 1: Elizabeth Daughter of Margaret

In a former life, she had been known as Lizzie Ann Thomas. She had listened to the stories that her mother told her about flying boys with red hair and islands in the sky, and while she enjoyed them on a superficial level, she knew that they couldn't be true. That sort of thing just didn't exist.

But then her parents were killed in a car crash while going out to dinner.

She was quite young still, young enough to cry herself to sleep because she was old enough to understand that her parents were never coming back. Sometimes the head of the orphanage, Mrs. Neil, would come in and let Lizzie sit on her lap, but that wasn't often. Mrs. Neil was a busy woman with over two dozen children to take care of, and all of them missed their parents.

It was on one of the nights when Mrs. Neil was tending the other children that He came.

He looked about her age, with bright red hair that needed trimming. He was clothed in what looked like very large, brightly coloured leaves sewn rather hastily together.

But most important of all, he had come in through the open window, three stories off the ground.

"You're Lost now, aren't you?" he asked.

She wiped her nose. It was running because she had been crying. "Lost?" she repeated.

"I looked for your mother not too long ago, but she was all grown up. Then I looked for her tonight and she was gone." It wasn't a very good explanation, but when one takes into account who was giving it, it was quite impressive.

"My mother's dead," Lizzie told him. "And my dad, too."

He looked almost sad for a moment. "All my mothers die," he said. "Wendy did, then Jane did, and now Margaret did." The sadness disappeared from his face as quickly as it had come. "But if you're Margaret's daughter, then you can be my mother."

"That doesn't make any sense. No one can have three mothers, and if Great-Grandma Wendy was your mother, then Grandma Jane was your sister. If someone's your sister they can't be your mother."

The boy seemed confused. "But when Wendy was grown up, Jane said that she would be my mother, since Wendy couldn't fly anymore."

"So 'mother' is a hereditary position now?" she asked, somewhat rhetorically. "That would mean that I'm my own mother."

"Not your mother. _My_ mother. You're supposed to be my mother."

She thought a moment. It would definitely seem that she was talking to the flying boy from her mother's stories. And if _he_ existed…

"Where do you live?" she asked cautiously.

"Up, up, and a little that way," he said without thinking, pointing off towards the moon.

"You live on the moon?"

"No. That would be silly. I live in Neverland."

That settled it. "You're Peter, aren't you?" she asked.

He grinned and bowed, clearly thrilled to be recognized. "And you're Margaret's daughter."

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth daughter of Margaret daughter of Jane, daughter of the wonderful and illustrious Wendy."

* * *

Casting call! I need Lost Boys. Please keep in mind that they are an entirely new crop and I'll be accepting between five and seven characters. Fill out the following form and send it to me via review or email, as you like.

Name: (something Lost Boy-ish)  
Approximate age: (somewhere between three and eleven)  
Appearance: (hair colour, eye colour, fat or skinny, etc)  
Personality: (cheerful, sullen, hyper, etc)  
Quirks: (like Nibs and his affinity for rats)


	2. Flying Towards Them

I'm still looking for Lost Boys. See the casting call in the first chapter. Ginny, you're welcome to submit a character, but you need to fill out the profile and send it to me.

* * *

The Lost

Chapter 2: Flying Towards Them

There was a fairy, of course. Otherwise Elizabeth wouldn't have been able to fly. Her name was Campalee, and she claimed (or so Peter said) that she was a princess in exile from the Fairy Court in Kensington Gardens. She seemed friendly enough though, so Elizabeth didn't particularly care whether Campalee really was a princess or not.

"Sometimes," Peter said as they flew through the night sky. "I'll have a fairy that doesn't like sharing me with my mother. I usually banish them for a while, and then they get used to it."

"Seems a bit harsh," said Elizabeth. "To banish someone just because they don't like someone."

"Well, they're disobeying me. And I'm the king of the island, so nobody's allowed to disobey me."

Elizabeth secretly thought that if Peter was indeed king of the island, which she doubted, that he was a proper tyrant.

They had flown for hours, or was it days? when Elizabeth felt a prickling on the back of her neck. Peter seemed to be getting more and more excited about something, taking even less notice of her than usual.

"Peter?" she asked, trying to be tactful. "Where _exactly _are we going?"

Peter grinned, and grabbed her wrist. "You'll see."

Suddenly Elizabeth felt herself being _stretched_, between the world she had lived in her whole life and the world she was about to enter. Peter's iron grip on her wrist and her own world's grip on the rest of her body was just beginning to hurt when POP!

She was flying peacefully over a clear turquoise sea, towards what could only be the island that Peter had spoken of.

"What was _that_?" she half-shouted. Her arm was still sore.

"The Divide, of course. It hurts sometimes, when you go through it for the first time." Peter didn't seem the least bit phased.

"You could have warned me."

The ginger-haired boy just laughed, and Campalee tinkled her own amusement.

His eyes were shining when he stopped laughing. "Come on!" he said.

Elizabeth glared.

"If you keep thinking like that, you won't be able to fly soon," Peter promised.

Just as he said it, she found herself beginning to fall. She screamed. In a flash, Peter was holding his hand over her mouth, his other hand firmly closed around her arm.

"Shh! You'll wake them up!"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to ask who they weren't supposed to wake up, but the taste of Peter's grimy hand made her close it immediately. She sulked all the way to the island, not moving until Peter let go of her, allowing her to fall in a pile of leaves.

He stood off to one side, ignoring her as she brushed dirt and leaves off of her pajamas and pulled bits of greenery out of her hair. His nose twitched and he frowned.

"They're here."


End file.
